A teleconference system is known in which a plurality of terminal apparatuses perform communication with one another through a conference server, thereby allowing a user who uses each terminal apparatus to conduct a teleconference through a network. For example, in a known communication conference system, when participating in a teleconference, a conference server receives a password inputted to a terminal apparatus by a user, and performs an authentication process based on the password stored in a hard disk. When authentication based on the password succeeds, the terminal apparatus of this user is allowed to participate in the teleconference. Further, in another teleconference system, by using a terminal apparatus, a conference creator who creates a teleconference sets a password for authorities (for example, a host, a presenter, a participant, and so on) in a conference. The set password is transmitted to guests. The terminal apparatuses of the guests can participate in the teleconference created by the conference creator, by using the received password.